


made up

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Make Up, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza asks for help with make up, and although Mirajane thinks that she is beautiful without it, she is still complies happily.





	made up

“Are you ready, Erza?” 

Mirajane sat on her knees, folding herself so that she was level with Erza’s face. The other woman seemed nervous, unfamiliar with the situation unfolding. She nodded, bottom lip caught between white teeth, and her actions were cute. Everything about her was. 

Bags and containers were stacked by Mirajane’s feet, offering a multitude of colours and tones, brushes and blenders. Erza had always been useless with make up, so when she had come to Mirajane and asked the other woman to help her get ready for one of Lucy’s award ceremonies there was no way that Mirajane could say no to her. Not that she ever had been able to, of course. 

“Do you know what colours you want to use?” Mirajane smiled, eyes already scanning Erza’s skin for light and dark points, skin tone and warmth. 

Erza tilted her head to the side, frowning. 

“I wouldn’t know where to begin, but I trust your judgement.” 

Mirajane tried to ignore the pleasant way her stomach twisted at Erza’s words, failed, and covered up her embarrassment with a cough, rooting through her bags until she finds the instruments she needs. She was using the same routine on Erza that she would use on herself: skin, brows, skin, eyes, lips. It was the easiest way for Mirajane to get the results that she desired, and she knew that Erza would not protest to her methods, not knowing any different. 

With fingers she forced not to shake, Mirajane cupped Erza’s cheek, steadying it as she began to apply the base. Erza’s skin was marred and calloused, but still soft to touch, and warm. Her eyes closed, body relaxed into Mirajane’s deft fingers, and that was something that Mirajane was grateful for; being this close to Erza was difficult for her, but was somewhat easier when large brown eyes were not boring into her. Their faces were inches apart, and Erza’s lips were open, breath coming in small pants that Mirajane could almost feel against her face. She gulped, fumbled for her powders as her brain tried to focus on something, anything, that was not how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss Erza.  

The red head’s dress was a royal blue, so Mirajane chose eye-shadow to match, giving a gradient from sky blue to contrast. Erza’s eyelashes were long, and curled, and Mirajane would be envious of them if it were not for how much more enticing they made Erza’s eyes, framing her beautifully. 

When it came to lips, Mirajane chose a pale pink, not drawing attention from the smokey eye or the dramatic highlight. Erza’s lips were parted even wider, and Mirajane’s palms sweated, heart beating erratically at how everything about Erza was inviting her in, tempting her. 

Her eyes were so trained on the way Erza’s chest rose and fell, and how her entire body was leaning towards Mirajane, that her hand slipped, and she caught the tip of the lipstick on the corner of Erza mouth.

“Whoops.” Erza smirked, and Mirajane laughed in turn. Her thumb wiped at the mistake, but the feel of Erza’s lips under her skin was too much, unbearable. She places her thumb flat on Erza’s bottom lip, pulling it down slightly, and Erza’s eyes are open wide, questioning. 

Mirajane’s face is flushed, eyes pleading, desperate, mouth open with an excuse that her brain just cannot seem to provide. 

Something shifts between them, nameless, colourless, and yet still blinding in its potency. They move in unison, hands in hair, lips on lips, until the Erza’s arms become Mirajane’s home, and she realises why people become hermits; she, too, never wants to leave. 

Not wanting to destroy her masterpiece, Mirajane keeps her hands from Erza’s face, instead hooking them around the other woman’s shoulders, clutching her closer than ever before. 

The kiss is long and hot and hints and what could be, if not for time restraints and location. Still, there’s a fire lit in Mirajane’s abdomen, and she sees the same desire reflected in Erza’s chocolate eyes. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Mirajane moaned, breath still uneven.

Erza’s smile was small, reminiscent, and her gloved hand tucked hair behind Mirajane’s ears. 

“Oh, I think I might.” 


End file.
